Wish Upon A Star
by xxD r e a m s
Summary: When a lonely girl by the name of Hanako is faced with that she must get married to someone she doesn't know she wishes upon a shooting star to have an adventurous life.She hadn't expected to be thrown into the world of pokemon.


Hanako twiddled her fingers over her Nintendo DS; she was playing her pokemon game, the only thing that seemed to soothe her. Haru her warm orange cat laid next to her watching the pokemon fight over the screen. Her cat had to be just about her best friend; Hanako lived in a very secluded place in the tropics. Key West Florida to be specific, but you're probably thinking that she had to have loads of friends, right? No, the poor girl was home schooled and her parents were always very busy. When they wanted to make up with Hanako they would buy her a new pet to quell her loneliness.

The brunette spent most of her days by the beach with her pets. Never any on their leashes, you see she had a very strong connection with her pets. There was no reason that they would ever want to leave her side since she was such a kind person. So in reaction Hanako had gotten a pokemon to resemble each and every one of her pets and named the pokemon after her pet's name.

Her main pokemon was her Flareon which she called Haru, named after her orange tabby cat which was her first pet. Her second pokemon was a Luxray which she had named Hiroshi after her pet gerbil who had a fine dark glossy pelt. Rapidash was named Isamu after her horse she had in her stable, her Lanturn was named Kasumi after her guppy, her Sceptile (which she had traded with a boy next door for a Treeko at the time for her Turtwig) was named Naoki after her gecko, and her shiny Manectric which she had named Rin after her large fluffy Akita who had befriend her cat defying the whole 'dog eat cat' law.

You could call her strange, but she was a sixteen year old girl who had not much experience with the outside world. She didn't drive places; she was mainly kept in the house or boxed in on the family's property. Her parents were business people who were gone at days at a time, they lived in a nice big house, but when it was only Hanako and her pets in it, it could seem so vast and cold. When Hanako had turned twelve and her parents started leaving her home alone they bought her Rin, her Akita. In Japan Akitas are fiercely loyal dogs that will protect their owners at all costs, and it was nice to have Rin around. She was a big dog who could scare anyone away with her bear like face and strong wolf like body, but despite that she was a big black playful ball of fur.

If Hanako were to go outside her parents made her swear that she'd take Rin with her for protection. The brunette had never understood why her parents had kept her so secluded from the world; they had claimed that the world was poisonous which was why they picked a healthy beautiful place to raise their only child in. Key West Florida. Hanako loved it here, but she wanted to meet new people, be adventurous and do dangerous things, but that would never go well in her parents' minds. The only times Hanako had been off her home's property was when her parents brought her out sometimes to meet their clients and who they worked with.

It wasn't until today that Hanako was sick of her parents, sick of what they told her to do, because they claimed they raised the perfect daughter and now they wanted to give her out to some guy two years older than her that she had never met. It made her want to scream remembering her parents' phone call earlier today. '_Hanako we have very exciting news for you! You know that boy you met a few years ago? Well, we've arranged for you to marry him in a few weeks! We love you, Mom & Dad._'

Hanako didn't want to marry anyone! Her parents never asked on how she felt about the topic, and now she was stuck getting married to some dude she couldn't even remember. So she continued on sulking playing her DS all day. It felt stuffy inside where none of the warm ocean air caressed her face. It was getting dark out, the stars sparkling in the night sky. It seemed like a very calming time to go sit on the beach behind her house and look at the stars.

The brunette closed her DS and picked up Haru and carried him out with her down the stairs and to the back door. She called for Rin, the dog ran up her tongue lolling as she opened the door and the dog bucketed out on the pure soft white sand. The three strayed far enough so that if high tide rolled in they all wouldn't get wet. Hanako placed her Ds on the soft said and sat down dusting off her bare legs hoping not to get any of the sand up her white sun dress. The night was luke warm as always, the wind tugged comfortably at Hanako's wavy brown hair which was pulled into to low pigtails, each tied in a rich red ribbon, a perfect bow.

Hanako laid down and stared at the stars moving her tanned hand up to block her partial view of the sky, she spread them wide watching as the stars filtered through her fingers. As she stared up Rin sat next to her and howled at the sky and Haru mewed making Hanako redirect her attention to the sky. A shooting star shot across as Hanako blinked wondering what she should wish for.

'_I wish I was somewhere where I could be happy and not worry about being confined inside the false pretense of safety of my house_,' she wished silently then realizing a moment later that it was a dumb wish she had just wasted on the shooting star. It was too late to take it back now, so she'd have to deal with having nothing happen. Hanako sighed and curled up again Rin closing her eyes. '_I really do wish that I could have a life full of adventure_.'


End file.
